


what's spring

by kaomoji (orphan_account)



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Angst, Injury, M/M, Major Character Injury, Mild Gore, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 05:32:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12764193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/kaomoji
Summary: ;like on jupiter and mars ?[Marco is shaking with the amount of blood he's losing, but still has the audacity to ask if Star's ok]





	what's spring

 

 His throat ran dry as blood began to bubble from his lips, legs buckling before crunching against the floor in exhaustion. Limbs twisted askew, his sealing fate was an uncomfortable one, position abnormal,  _alien._

 

 Marco was dying.

 

 His cheeks glistened with a newfound moisture, tears streaming down the freckles that peppered them. Star scrambled forward, state still one of shock as her palms grasped towards him, shaking. He wanted to scream in agony, thrash in bewilderment and wither but that was too weak. The pain was numbing.

 

 Her arms strained themselves, struggling to pick up Marco but she tried so hard because she couldn't, wouldn't look Tom in the eye if she came home alone. "Please; Marco you can't just.." Her thought faded. 

 

 A heavy blink brought the brunette back to his conscious, limbs aching and a gash on his abdomen flashed a look of his entrails. His eyes fluttered, looking up at his friend, who had collapsed beside him, weeping.

 

 "You... ok?" He mumbled, a little too quiet and high pitched and desperate but that's what he was right now. Star said very few words, opting to just silently shake her head and frusturate herself trying to fix something beyond her control.

 

 All they could do is wait.

 

 Star sat there, crying with his head in her lap, humming the tunes of songs she didnt know. He twitched, dried blood everywhere, all his body parts practically stone, bounding him to the floor.

 

 A flash of a flame in the corner of his eye was all he needed as reassurance, and closed his eyes, hearing his name at the tip of the demon's tongue. Tom had arrived, mid sentence in a tease but then beyond possessive, holding Marco and shooting glares at Star. His eyes teared up in the slightest. Not even Marco's seen that before.

 

 An with that he was ushered to a hospital, threatening anyone and everyone who dare handle Marco with non-chalance. His eyes were daggers, piercing everyone whom spared a glance at him. Establish dominance. 

 

 He was asked to wait. Waiting wasn't his thing, but he obliged, pacing the floors of the building. The aroma was composed of clorox wipes and copper, unsettling in an unexplainable way. Time had passed, weeks, days, maybe only a few hours, but either way;

 

 He felt like he'd waited long enough.

 

 Star had arrived by then, solemnly sitting in a waiting chair, guilt heavy and crumbling. "Don't pity yourself," Tom hissed, maroon eyes a shade brighter, unamused with her attitude. "now's not the time for selfishness."

 

 Usually she'd retort, something about how she didn't ask for his input or about how this affected her but she stayed quiet. Maybe that was the only way she could help, by staying out of their way. Tom seemed finished antagonizing, walking to a nurse for status.

 

 She had kind eyes and an empty smile, allowing visitors, as the patient was conscious again. Her role seemed minimal, shying off to a corner after the interaction, face straight and unfocused. 

 

 Marco looked worse, pained expression contorting to look into the red eyes that stared back helplessly at him. There was no happy ending, he'd never left the building in which he was rotting in.

 

 A lavender hand brushed his cheek, blood trickling down onto his tuxedo cuff, hazel eyes gazed at him with admiration, before glazing over.

 

 Marco's body was held in Tom's arms as his stationary eyes reflecting a roaring flame that made smoke swirl beyond compare to clouds. Star screamed. 


End file.
